new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Goosebumps: The Movie
Goosebumps: The Movie Goosebumps is an upcoming american horror-comedy film directed by Steven Spielberg, based on the best-selling children's book series of the same name by R.L. Stine. The film stars Jack Black as R.L. Stine, Owen Vacarro, Mckenna Grace, Noah Jupe, Cate Blanchett, and Allison Brie. The film will be released in theaters on September 21 by 20th Century Fox. Synopsis: A young kid teams up with the neice of children's horror author R.L. Stine after the latter's Goosebumps creations are set free upon the small town of Normal. Cast: . Jack Black as R.L. Stine . Owen Vacarro as Zach Cooper . Mckenna Grace as Hannah Fairchild . Noah Jupe as Champ . Cate Blanchett as Gale Cooper . Allison Brie as Lorraine Conyers . Mark Hamill as the voice of Slappy the Dummy Monsters and Villains appearing: . Slappy the Dummy from the Night of the Living Dummy saga . The Haunted Mask from The Haunted Mask . The Abominable Snowman from The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena . Will Blake from The Werewolf of Fever Swamp . The Lawn Gnomes from Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes . The Giant Praying Mantises from A Shocker on Shock Street . Madame Doom from Help! We Have Strange Powers! . Captain Long Ben One-Leg from Creep from the Deep . The Scarecrows from The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight . The Gravyeard Ghouls from Attack of the Graveyard Ghouls . The Creeps from Calling All Creeps! . Count Nightwing from Vampire Breath . The Swamp Monster from How to Kill a Monster . The Lord High Executioner from A Night in Terror Tower . Prince Khor-Ru from Return of the Mummy . The Pumpkin Heads Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns . Murder the Clown from A Nightmare on Clown Street . Professor Shock from The Creepy Creations of Professor Shock . The Muglani and Cronby the Troll from Deep in the Jungle of Doom . Fifi the Vampire Poodle from Please Don't Feed the Vampire! . The Haunted Car from The Haunted Car . Monster Blood from Monster Blood . Mr. Wood from Night of the Living Dummy . Sabre from Welcome to Camp Nightmare . Cuddles the Hamster from Monster Blood II . The Masked Mutant from Attack of the Mutant . Sam, Louisa, and Nat Sadler from Ghost Beach . Camp Spirit Moon's Ghosts from Ghost Camp . The Class of 1947 from The Haunted School . The HorrorLand Horrors from One Day at HorrorLand . The Vampire Bats from Trapped in Bat Wing Hall . The Knight in Screaming Armor from The Knight in Screaming Armor . The Monster Police from Monster Blood for Breakfast! . The Beasts from The Beast from the East . Splatters from Earth Geeks Must Go! . Spiders from Night of the Giant Everything . Andrew Craw from The Headless Ghost . Arcturans from Zapped in Space . The Sea Monster from Deep Trouble . Dr. Brewer's Clone from Stay Out of the Basement . The Mud Monsters from You Can't Scare Me! . Mrs. Maaargh from Creature Teacher . Dr. Maniac from Dr. Maniac vs. Robby Schwartz . Hannah Stoneman from Werewolf Skin . Aaron Freidus from The Werewolf in the Living Room . Monroe Morton from How I Met My Monster Category:Films based on books